


Mine!

by Jkambrose



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Bondage, Knifeplay, M/M, POV Third Person, Painplay, Rimming, Sleepy Cuddles, bottom jack/anti, top mark/dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkambrose/pseuds/Jkambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark becomes jealous when another demon dances with Anti. Anti of course is a sneaky bastard</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters belong to be. And I am sorry if this sucks

Dark was more than pissed off. He was absolutely fucking livid and as usual Anti was the reason. Dark watched angrily as his boyfriend Anti danced with another demon. He watched Anti's hips as he began grinding his ass against the other demon. Dark felt the glass in his hand shatter causing the demons sitting next to him to jump slightly.

Dark had finally reached his limit when he saw the demon dancing with Anti try and plant a kiss on Anti's neck. Dark was at Anti's side is seconds pulling the green haired Irishman behind him, Dark didn't say a word till they got home. And that's when Anti started.

"What the fook Dark. I was dancing" Anti yells loudly 

Dark lets out an animalistic snarl and pins Anti to the wall. "You where dancing huh? You think I didn't see the side glances you slut. I saw you looking at me hoping I would notice you. Well beautiful job Anti you got your wish. You have my attention. And because of that little stunt you aren't going to able to walk straight let alone dance with some random demon in a club".

Dark pull on Anti's hair and biting his neck making Anti cry out in pain and pleasure. "could he make you feel like this? Huh?" Dark growled lowly in Anti's ear. "No. God no". Mark growls again before kissing Anti roughly and lifting up against the wall. Dark carries Anti to their room and tosses him on the bed. Dark pins Anti under him and pulls rope out of the drawer next to their bed. Dark undresses Anti quickly leaving small kisses across the smaller man's chest before tying Anti's hands and feet to the bed tightly making the Irishman squirm.

Dark stands up and walks over to his desk and takes his favorite knife watching as it gleams in the dim light of the room. Anti pulls at the ropes making them dig into his skin. When Dark walks over and runs the cool blade along Anti's side making him shiver. He brings the blade to Anti's chest and puts more pressure on the blade as he slides it across cutting open the skin making anti moan. Dark smirks and leans down to lick the blood from the gash.

"Dark please stop teasing" Anti begs 

"Oh Anti honey it's only just begun" Dark grins sharply

 


	2. Beg me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much porn. If you want me to write more stories like this or have a suggestion for other stories for septiplier or another fandom comment below. Love you guys.

Dark began leaving cuts on Anti's skin loving the noises coming from Anti. Dark crawled over Anti and attacked the younger demon's neck with his fangs feeling pleased when he was able to pull a needy moan from Anti. 

"Tell me Anti, who do you belong to you" Dark purred against Anti's neck

"Fo-fook ye I don't belong to anyone" Ant gasped out

"Oh really" Dark snarled as he pressed the blade against Anti's neck "You sure about that love? Now I'm going to ask you again and if I don't get the correct answer I'll leave you like this. Who do you belong to Anti?"

"Ye Dark. I belong to ye " Anti manages to grit out through a moan 

"Good boy" Dark grins as he pulls the blade away and licks away the blood "Now time for the really fun part. You're gonna beg for my cock"

"Dark please"

"Oh you can do better than that" Dark smirks as he bites down Anti's body kissing the bites as he goes.

"Dark please I need you so bad. I need you to fuck me hard. Show me that I'm yours" Anti cries out desperation clear in voice

"How can I say no to such a pretty request?" Dark kneels at the end of bed and unties Anti's ankles before lifting the Irishman's legs.

"Dark what are you-OH FOOk" Anti yells as he feels Dark's tongue against his entrance.

Dark begins to fuck Anti with his tongue loving the way Anti pulls at his ties. Anti lets out a whine when Dark pulls away and sits up to grab the knife. Dark shushes him as he cuts the rope and kisses both of Anti's wrists making the green haired man turn red. Dark pulls out a bottle of lube and puts some on his fingers before pushing one in making Anti inhale sharply. By the time Dark has three fingers in Anti is mess. Finally Dark pulls his fingers out and puts a nice amount of lube of his cock. He roughly pushes into Anti before finally giving him a kiss. The kiss is dirty and Dark loves it. Soon Dark is pounding Anti hard and fast, he can feel Anti's claws tearing at his back. He reaches his hand between both of their bodies and strokes Anti's.

"Mhm D-Dark 'm so close" Anti moans

"Come for me then" Dark growls into Anti's neck

Anti arches his back and lets out a moan that would put a porn star to shame as he cums. Dark keeps at his speed and bites down on the area between Anti's Neck and shoulder as he cums shooting his cum into Anti. When he finally pulls out of Anti he rolls onto his back and looks down to see Anti lay his head on his chest and curling the rest of his body against Dark's side. 

"Dark?' Anti whispers

"Yes Anti?" Dark whispers back

"I love you" Anti leans up and kisses Dark 

"I love you to baby" Dark smiles and pulls Anti in for another kiss "I always will"

 

 


End file.
